


Come Closer

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [11]
Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki contemplates whether he should gouge his eyes out or dig through his brain with a dagger to remove the memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So I was catching up on Dark Matter and this happened.
> 
> Also, I figure if Mala and Mayhem get freaky with a goddess it's going to Eris but that's just my opinion.

Loki enters his room in a whirl of happiness. He’s too busy trying to control his laughter that he misses the movement on his bed. A rustle of clothing and a sharp gasp has him whirling around with a handful of magic ready to protect himself. He stops, eyes widening and mouth dropping open in horror.

“Oh! _Oh_ , my eyes!”

He turns his back on the scene before him while scrubbing his face. Loki contemplates whether he should gouge his eyes out or dig through his brain with a dagger to remove the memory. The god lets out a grunt when Gabriel runs into him on his way out. The angel freezes for a moment before pushing the god aside.

“Okay this explains why Eris wasn’t interested in a threesome with Kali and me.”

Loki plugs his ears and tries to leave the room again but the angel grabs his arm to twist him around. He starts to hum hoping to block out the moaning and grunting.

“Hmm, that move looks familiar...”

He grimaces because he’ll have to burn his bedding. Who knows where the current occupants were before arriving?

“I had no idea Mala was so flexible. I mean, how does he even reach there? _I’m_ not even that bendy!”

The god shudders in disgust. No, he isn’t going to think about that. _No, no, no._

“It’s funny Mayhem is the quiet one. He totally looks like a screamer, am I right? Eh?”

Loki swats at the elbow nudging his ribs. He desperately wants to tell Gabriel to stop talking. He really doesn’t need to hear a play by play of what’s happening on his favorite sheets.

“Wait a minute,” Gabriel chuckles, “I’m pretty sure that’s called Dunking the Cosmic Donut but it’s hard to tell when three people are involved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Four more parts and then I'll be able to start posting what I have on ff.net.


End file.
